


谜底

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Traducción al chino, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 约翰在图书馆一个隐蔽的角落里发现了一张陌生人照片。而最近哈罗德进行着什么秘密行动，始终避开约翰，这让他难以忍受没有搭档的陪伴。哈罗德这几天到底在跟谁碰面？
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirVir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirVir/gifts).
  * A translation of [El desconocido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420071) by [VirVir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirVir/pseuds/VirVir). 



今天我决定整理一下我的武器库存。

昨天哈罗德回来后特地提醒我，于是我打算今天早起过来给他个惊喜。

但事实上，我只是给武器库挪个地方，放到哈罗德没那么容易发现、小宝宝接触不到的位置，以防万一我们哪天还要捡个孩子回来暂时代养。再说了，图书馆可是捉迷藏的绝佳地点，琳琅满目的书本就是绝妙的掩护。我找到了一个半掩在角落里的空柜，看起来已经很久没被动过，似乎哈罗德也没光顾这里。

差不多把枪械全部转移后，我在原来的柜子里摸到了什么光滑的东西，顺手拿出来看了一眼。是一本棕色文件夹。这是一封档案。

我本以为会在这封文件夹里翻到我们之前救下的号码的照片或名字，或是那些我们未能挽回的遗憾。但没有，甚至更糟——向我打招呼的是一张年轻男人的肖像。

是个金发暗眸、笑容自信的年轻人。

文件里的每一页都明确记载着他的所有资料，包括个人信息和职业生涯，远远超出了应该收集的一个号码的信息量。家庭情况、学校记录、服役时长、雇佣兵档案，以及他的情感状况和朋友关系，所有相关资料全都记录在这本文件里。这需要花费数周甚至数月的时间来细致、专注地收集这些信息。

我从文件夹里挑出他的照片，稍作打量。我好像在哪里见过他，但不记得在何时何地。

里克·狄林杰，你是谁？


	2. Chapter 2

在城郊的一家汽车旅馆蹲守三天后，我终于得以回程。这次的号码是这家汽车旅馆的经理，他因欠下超过十万美金赌//债而被追杀。

我脱下外套挂在进门玄关的衣帽架上，去厨房冷柜里取出一盒冰块，再从橱柜里拿了一瓶威士忌和空玻璃杯。我应该先去冰箱看看有没有什么能填饱肚子的。

我斟了一杯酒，丢几方冰块，窝在客厅沙发里。

没开电视，只有厨房的灯亮着，安静非常。这间公寓根本算不上家，尽管我过分渴望拥有一个。

今天也算不上什么愉快的日子，除去拯救了又一个号码。四天，我已经四天没见到哈罗德，只通过耳麦和他联络。下午我回到图书馆时，哈罗德迅速熄灭了计算机屏幕转过来看我，通常来讲接下来他会表达对我的想念和欢迎回来，我会邀请他一起去吃晚饭以庆祝又一个任务的顺利解决。但今天不是。我看到了——经过长年累月的特训才极具洞察的眼力——看到了屏幕变黑前有一张照片。哈罗德在瞒着我。

狄林杰。

这个人激起了我前所未有的好奇，他究竟对哈罗德意义何在，又在他们过去的交往中扮演着何种角色。但一想到这个人对他一定很重要就更让我怒火攻心，我们共事如此之久他却对此人只字未提，我完全不知道还有这样一号人存在，说不定直到今天哈罗德还会时而记挂他、想念他，怀念他们的过往。

我知道这种想法过火而有失公平，哈罗德在遇见我之前就过着他自己的生活，我以为占据他的回忆的人只有格蕾丝和奈森，但这个人突然凭空出现了，我甚至不知晓他生死与否，就住在对街还是住在更远的地方，是否会突然现身从我身边带走哈罗德。

我一口气咽下了玻璃杯里剩余的威士忌，试图一并吞没这些自私又愚蠢的想法。我向后靠在沙发背上盯着天花板，慢慢阖上眼，懒得再去思考。

我真是个傻子。我怎么可能会在哈罗德心中占一席之地呢？我怎么就不能看清现实全盘接受这一点呢？我们互不相属，永远不会，哪怕他能偶尔想起我便不足以惜。

我摸出了已经放在外套内袋里好几天的那张照片，每天夜里我都被他百般挠磨，企图找出这张照片的主人的身份。我把照片拿得更近，细细端量这张脸。

你究竟是他的谁？ 


	3. Chapter 3

我快步走在纽约街道。我一刻都不想再折磨自己去控制不住地遐想哈罗德同那个男人过去交往的种种场面，今天早晨发生的事情也超出了我的预料。

哈罗德早上打电话来说机器暂时没有吐出新号码，所以我可以休息一天。鉴于我俩已经起了个早，又没工作在身，我顺理成章地邀请哈罗德一起用早餐。但他非常委婉有礼地拒绝了，他说他要去见个朋友，我提出他是否需要我陪同，他认为没有必要，以我不认识对方且他更愿意独自前行而再次回绝了我。

他肯定去见狄林杰了。该死。

我又加快了脚步。终于到达图书馆楼下，我停下来深呼吸几次平复好情绪，但呼吸依然很快。我走进图书馆，就像平日那般。

爬上楼梯，以再正常不过的速度走向电脑桌。转过拐角时比利时犬突然朝我迎面扑来，我被他扑倒在地。小熊伸着温热又湿润的舌头把我的脸添了个遍，留下一脸口水，兴奋过头的小家伙几乎黏在我身上推都推不开，我只好命令他乖乖坐下，奖励般地薅了他一把。哈罗德甚至罕见地没有带走小熊，这令我更加忧虑，自从我们拥有小熊后哈罗德基本都会带他一起出门。

我坐到他的专属位置上，摸出手机打给他。铃响了两声后接通了。

“里瑟先生。有什么事吗？”他问。

“我也想知道。我现在在图书馆，小熊也在。”我装作无事，想从他那套到更多信息，“如果你要去什么宠物禁止入内的地方，今天早上你就应该告诉我，这样我就可以带他去公园散散步。”

“也对。”他难得赞同道，模棱两可地回复：“我很抱歉，里瑟先生，我今天有点忙不开。”听筒对面的背景噪音似乎表明哈罗德正在哪家咖啡店或类似的地方，但我听到一把更清楚的声音：一个男人正在叫哈罗德的名字。“抱歉我必须挂电话了，好好享受你的假期，里瑟先生。”

听筒响起了电话挂断的忙音。但我动弹不得，甚至不能有效率地思考。

那是谁？服务生吗？但服务员怎么可能知道客人的名字？更别说知道哈罗德的名字，就算他每天都光顾同一个地方。

是他其中一个假身份认识的人吗？不，那个人直接叫他的大名，而不是化名。

我认识他吗？哪个朋友？尽管哈罗德不善社交，但我都认识他的朋友。会不会是……？

我迅速站起来走到空白无物的玻璃板前，从口袋里掏出他的照片贴上去，双臂抱胸打量着他。我能想象得到现在他们正坐在一家咖啡馆的露台上谈笑风生，我的脑海里甚至冒出了只用咖啡馆里的东西就能杀死他的超过二十种方法。

我必须知道狄林杰到底是谁。

我又坐回屏幕前，第一次违反了自被哈罗德雇佣以来、他定下的禁止触碰一切计算机设备的神圣原则。


	4. Chapter 4

快晚上十一点了，哈罗德还是没有回图书馆，几乎一整天也没有他的任何消息。我已经在他的位置上待了好几小时操作着他的计算机，而他不会知道这一切。

大约凌晨十二点半，我听见踩在图书馆大理石地板上的不规则脚步声。他回来了。

他转过拐角，一眼便看见我坐在他的专属座位上靠着座椅扶手，我面前亮着的屏幕是唯一的光源。他停下来，凝视着我。

“里瑟先生。”他最终开口道，我闭了闭眼。我不想听到你用根本不是真名的姓氏呼唤我，我想听见你直接唤我的名字，永远如此。“你还好吗？”我看见他眼里盛着真切的关心和担忧，我这才意识到我原来很累了，很累，只有在今天晚上、此时此刻，我才将自己真正的状态展现在他面前。

“不，不太好。”我站起来走向他；我们离得很近，几步之遥，“你去见他了，对吗？”

“谁？里瑟先生？”他反问。

“拜托你，哈罗德，今天就算了吧。”我转身拿过了大概在十一点十分取来的威士忌，现在只剩下半瓶。

“你一直在喝酒吗？”他问。

“还不够——”我又灌了几口，他伸手抢过了酒瓶，我转过来看向他试图拿回来。

“还给我。”我朝他走近。

“不。”他的声音如往常一样听不出任何感情色彩，“你已经喝得够多了。”

“你很关心？只要我早上能醒过来去帮你拯救陷入绝境的陌生人，你就根本不关心我是哀是乐，我说错了吗？”我朝他怒吼，一把抓过酒瓶走向门口，又喝了一口。

“你真的发自内心地这样认为，还是酒精驱使？”同他擦肩时，他开口。

“有区别吗。”

“这不是我要的答案！”轮到他朝我吼了，他拉住我的外套不让我走，这个反应倒是让我惊了一把，酒精带给我的混乱似乎也褪却了一刻。“回答我，如果你真的这样想，这可是你说的，我现在就会把你请出去且不得回来，我们的雇佣关系到此结束。”

他要炒我鱿鱼吗？当真吗？我在干什么？我为什么要搞砸这一切甚至葬送掉我这一生最引以为豪的工作？我难以置信。

“哈罗德，我……”我在绞尽脑汁搜寻合适的词语，想告诉他那不是我真实的想法，他已经为我铤而走险无数次了——比我印象中的次数多得多。

“这真的是你的真实想法吗？”他又问了一遍，却没有看着我。

“不是。”我的声音轻得几乎听不见，我讶于自己竟还能开口回应。他松开了手后退几步，最终抬起头来看向我。

“你今天怎么了？”他问，眼中满是受伤。我深深吸了几口气，试着鼓起足够的勇气向他坦白。

“我嫉妒了。”我最终如是回答。

“什么？”片刻沉默之后是他的疑问。“嫉妒谁？就我所知，摩根女士和卡特警探都还是单身。”

“什么？”这下是我惊奇地问出声。“不，不是，不是她们。”我有点失落他还没反应过来，我抓住他的胳膊把他拉到玻璃板前，上面只贴着一张我的情敌的照片。他楞了一下，他肯定没想到我会给他看这张照片，“我嫉妒他。”我指了指他，但哈罗德看上去更困惑了。

“狄林杰？为什么？”

“我处理完汽车旅馆那个号码回来之后，发现你在看他的照片。”

“你从哪里找到这个的？”他直接问道，好像没听我说。

“这不重要，重要的是那天我发现你在盯着这张照片，而今天早上我邀请你一起去吃早餐的时候你拒绝了，说要见个人，你一整天都和他待在一块，直到刚刚。”我忍不住埋怨，尽管我没这个资格，“告诉我，哈罗德，他是谁？”

“狄林杰？”他问出这个名字时我点了点头，“没谁。”

“我不信。”我立马回答。我上前几步侵入了他的私人空间，低头望着他，我依然抓着他胳膊的手轻轻推到了他，他的腿撞到了电脑桌，“请你告诉我，哈罗德，他是你的谁。”


	5. Chapter 5

哈罗德往后看了桌子一眼，他知道自己没有退路了，终于抬起头来看向我。

“他不是我的什么人。”他说，“曾经是，但那已经是很久之前了。”

“他究竟是谁？”

“搭档，跟你一样，里瑟先生，我们曾经共事过。”

我阖上眼，撑着他身旁的桌沿。

“我跟他不一样。”相对哈罗德，这话更是对我自己说的。

“你当然跟他不一样。”他说，而我从他眼中看出这句话不掺半点假。我想问他我和狄林杰有何不同，但我不敢开口，也最好别问，“他背叛了我，就是他把那台安有病毒代码的笔记本电脑卖给了中国人，那台你被命令去鄂尔多斯回收的笔记本。”

我又深吸了几口气以平复。他面露的神色表明这些回忆并不愉快，我在努力克制自己不要立马冲出图书馆找到这个混蛋，一点点折磨结果他。但当哈罗德抚上我的前臂时，我抛却了一切杂念。

“你还记得丹尼尔·卡西吗？”他盯着我的手臂说，就好像上面有什么东西，“机器给出了他的号码，那时候狄林杰先生在帮我救助号码，讽刺的是，你就是机器检测出的威胁。”他终于告知了我完整的故事，不忘不停地摩挲我的手臂以安抚我，我也冷静下来，而且我记得卡西。“我看见你了，你本有机会完成任务杀了他，但你给了他生还的机会，欺瞒了你的搭档和上司。如果他们发现真相就会立刻干掉你，但你放他走的时候，我认为你已经不在乎这种行为可能导致的结果。”他依然没有看我，“接下来我便密切关注你，在你临近崩溃的时候我决定出面挽回一个好人的性命，而不是眼睁睁看着他结束自己的生命。”他说完了。我想起了那个疑点重重的任务。每一次我们找到任务目标，有个金发西装男总会及时插手，我们曾怀疑过他有个暗中传递信息的同伙，现在我不必再怀疑了。

“他是第一个吗？”无数个问题在这些天里无休止地折磨着我，我迫切需要答案，“你的第一个搭档？”

“他是帮助我拯救号码的第一个人。”他稍微抬起头，仍没有正视我，“但他不是我的搭档，和你相差千壤。他不知道机器的存在，也不知道我的过去和格蕾丝，他不知道我的任何事。他跟你完全不一样。他过世很久了，前几天是他的祭日，所以我看了下他的照片。”

我如释重负。值得庆幸的是酒精作用驱使我问出了那些话，尽管酒精也会让我做出更出格的事，但接下来我想做的事不仅仅是酒精作用在支持着。

我搂过他的腰，抬起另一只他一直安抚着的手臂，轻轻覆上他的后颈以免弄痛他。他惊讶地抬起头，讶于我的触碰，却像期待已久。

我亲吻他。他的唇是我极致渴望之物。 


	6. Chapter 6

哈罗德浑身僵直，没有反应，我当然没法怪他。这个吻我渴望已久，但我不愿强迫他做任何事，尤其是他不喜欢的事。

我慢慢退开，等待着他的反应，期待他抱有同我一样的心境。但我又猜错了。

他瞪大着眼，不知道是对这个举动的惊讶还是因为我又伤害了他。他微张着嘴吸气，他的手紧紧抓着桌沿。

我又搞砸了，很好，我得到答案了。

只要看一眼哈罗德现在的反应，是个人都知道什么是拒绝。

我退后几步，彻底同他拉开距离，也不再看他。我不想看到他眼中的拒绝、恶心和鄙夷。我始终低着头，肩膀耷拉着，胸口的那颗心也支离破碎，慢慢走向门口。我希望、我希望有一天我能够回到我搞砸这一切之前，回到我们最初相处的模样，埋藏这份几乎自我们相遇起、我对他产生的真实感情，不求任何回报，不多问不多说，而我们只是形同陌路的搭档。


	7. Chapter 7

有人扯住了我的外套衣摆。

我正在纽约其中一条人群熙攘的街上，被某个陌生的挑事者缠上了，打一架也没什么坏处，起码这表明我还能感受到一点情绪。但当我聚焦视线、看清眼前时，我发现我还待在图书馆，拥挤的街道不过是我的臆想，也没有人跟我打架钳制住我。是哈罗德扯住了我的外套，不让我离开。

“为什么，芬奇？”这个想法占据了我的整个脑海，我也自然而然地问出了口。我背对着他，说不出更多的话。我就是个懦夫。

“哈罗德，约翰，叫我哈罗德。”他开了口。我情不自已地转过身去，望向他。

他直直盯着我。我想说点什么，想知道他又在盘算什么。他是不是想让我留下，好亲手把我送下地狱，还是想让我永远滚出他的视线？我是不是还能回到图书馆继续和他搭档，还是我的义警生涯就此彻底结束？但我不知道该说什么，也想不到任何能说的词汇，一片空白，无言静默。

他率先开口了。

“我只是讶于你的这番举动，仅此而已。”

我倍感震惊地凝望他，只觉心跳似乎漏掉不止一拍。但这都不重要了，无关紧要了。

  
我慢慢朝他挪近一点，小心掂量着自己的动作，越来越凑近他的面前观察着他的反应，等待着他表明拒绝的信号。但是没有。这是有生以来第一次我不知道接下来该怎么做，大脑陷入彻底的空白，我从来没有肖想过这种事情的发生。但哈罗德总能掌控所有的突发状况，一直如此。

他重新环住我的脖子将我压向他，亲吻我。我如梦初醒地回吻他。我再次抚上他的颈侧，另一只手摸上他的后背搂住他，他咬住我的下唇以吸引我的注意来加深这个吻。我任他肆夺，慢慢将他推到最近的书架上，伸手护住他的后脑以免碰到。他颤着手伸进我的发间穿梭，几乎拽着我的头发。我往后退开丝毫得以汲取新鲜空气，也得以好好看他。

他双颊通红，不知是我过于用力还是情动带来的燥热，后者正火热燃烧着我的身体。眼镜滑下了他的鼻梁几乎要掉下地，他的嘴唇红润而诱人——我想都没想就再次倾身吻了上去，伸着舌尖描摹着他的唇形。他惊了一跳，脸更红了。他是如此完美，且可爱，但我永远不会告诉他这一点，因为可爱一词也不足以准确形容他的美好。我更想亲自体验、品尝、占据他的美好。

我解开他打了个温莎结的领带，随意地扔在地上，我讶于没有听到他的抱怨，毕竟那可是价值好几千的精致领带。我松开他的领口，在他的颈窝留下一枚枚粉色的吻痕，不放过任何一处空白肌肤，在这个属于我的完美之人身上烙下我的印记。他又紧紧拽住我的短发，我更加卖力地啃咬、亲吻，在他的左侧脖颈留下次日都不会消散的红痕，向全世界宣示主权：他属于我。

我的心跳愈渐加速、狂跳不止，我甚至能感觉到自己的整个身子都紧绷起来。我肆虐亲吻他的肌肤，但我突然听见了什么，等等。我睁大着眼，甚至有一瞬忘却了此时的欢愉。我听到了什么？我没听错吧？

“约翰。”这次更清楚了。我听见他唤我的名字，从他得到满足的舒适而愉悦的嗔吟声中溢出。他不仅仅是在唤我的名字，“约翰。”他又唤道。他在犯规地诱惑我。

我抬头望向他，他早已低头看着我。我迅速解开他的上衣纽扣脱掉，马甲、衬衫、皮带、西裤、鞋子甚至袜子，全都不落地躺在图书馆的地面。他只身着深色的内衣裤站在我眼前，我的衣物也早就被他褪下。我又一次亲吻他。无以形容，无从描述，他的吻、他的唇甚至比呼吸更重要，就像能够让我抛却一切烦恼的抗抑郁药，比酒精更管用、更有益、更无法抗拒。

我把他抵在书架上，双手在他的臀上流连，我慢慢地顶弄着他的胯。从他嘴边发出的满足呻吟表明这段更进一步的工作伙伴关系不仅仅让我为之沦陷，他亦然如此。他牢牢抓住我的肩膀，往后退开大口吸气，他难以在接吻的同时调整呼吸。他低下头转而亲吻我的脖颈，我不曾放松下身的动作。

“约翰。”他的呼唤再次敲击我的耳膜。他如此诱人地唤道我的名字，我何以招架得住，拒绝他让我做的任何事？“再多点。”

我二话不说屈膝跪在他双腿间，他差点失去平衡站不稳，我伸手撑着他，指引他慢慢把重心往后挪靠在书架上。我的手抚过他的肌肤，从胸前一路摸到腰间仅剩的衣物上，让我感到一瞬间惊讶又好笑的是，他的内裤上竟然还有纽扣，准确来说边缘有一颗小扣，为的是固定好束进裤子里的上衣。

我不曾从他眼里移开目光，一边在他的腰间游离、亲吻，顺着腰线往下用牙齿咬住他裤子上的那颗纽扣。哈罗德明显被我的举动吓到了，他不知道的是我已经像果塔里的馅料一样黏黏糊糊，他要是让我停下，我可不见得会照做。

我咬开了那颗纽扣，扯掉他身上的最后一件衣物。

“约翰，前面。”他就像从前对我发号施令的军队教官，我是乖乖听令的士兵。

没有用手，我不紧不慢地伸着舌尖从他的小家伙的顶端一路舔到茎////根，我能感觉到他颤得厉害。嘴里的东西硬得差不多了，但我想要他完完全全为我产生生理反应，便伸手握住茎////身，更加缓慢且享受地舔舐。他发出的嗔///吟就像情////欲的催化剂，让我更加性////奋地吞吐他的东西，尽管我从未臆想过此时、此地、此事。

我另一只手扶着他的腿，同时不停地吸吮、舔舐，享用美味。他开始自己动胯，慢慢跟上我的频率和节奏，一次次顶到深喉。新鲜又刺激。他仍然紧紧拽着我的头发。现在他才是带领节奏的一方，我愿意让他对我做任何事。

“约翰。”记不清这是他多少次唤我，我很快习惯，也永远不会听腻。

我感觉到他快要到底顶峰，便稍微用力握住茎////根刁难他，别这么快射嘛。缓缓退出来不忘轻轻吻一下他的顶端，我站起来用眼神征询他的许可，他点点头。

“今晚就在这里做吧？”我咧嘴笑着试探地问。

“这儿？”他有些困惑。总要尝试点新花样嘛，哈罗德。

“这里。”我确认道，“对着书架。我可是幻想过好一阵了。”我靠过去足以罩住他的身子，贴在他耳边用比平时更低沉的嗓音柔声诱/哄，“面向书架抓着木板，哈罗德，头低一点……后面翘高一些，对……”我试着刺激他，让他大胆一点，尽管最需要勇气的那个是我自己，即便我已经肖想过无数次这个画面。

“我不确定我能做到，里瑟先生，我不是很能够想象出这个场景。”他又用姓氏称呼我，现在这对我来说一点都不重要了。他的语气里带着一丝调笑，满脸通红，我会相信他说的‘没有想象过’吗？“但你可以教我。”啊，哈罗德，我亲爱的、天真的哈罗德。我会教你一点技巧。

我最后向他看一眼，对他露出多年来我不曾有过的真心的笑：没有疑虑、没有忧扰，也没有梦魔缠身。他同样回以笑容。

我握着他的肩膀让他转了个身，面朝书本。我随意拨掉了几本书腾出空间，让他抓住木架，弯低腰身。他没有任何拒绝的意思，任由我不断试探着压低他的上身。我按着他的膝盖将他往后退一步，抬高他的臀。我往后退打量一眼我的杰作。

“舒服吗？”他的下巴搁着书本，以免过多动作脖子。

“图书馆客房的床上会更舒服。”他抵着书本瓮声回答，“不是抱怨，不过确实比我预想的舒适多了。”

“你不是说你没有‘幻想过’吗？”我凑过去轻咬一口他的颈间，“别着急，等会说不定会用到。”

“你对我期待太高了，里瑟先生。我已经一把年纪了，浑身伤疾。”

“你还不明白吗，哈罗德？”我俯身贴着他的后背，“伤疤是经历过、最终活下来的证明。”我亲吻他后颈上的伤痕、至背部、腰际，最后吻到他的臀部。“我爱你的全部，我们都无法避免落下伤口。”

我开始亲吻、轻咬他的臀/瓣，他敏/感地抬起头粗/重地喘/息。我在游走过的每一处臀///肉留下痕迹，一边抚摸着他的身体，从小腿至膝盖、大腿，一路摸到腿根停下。

“准备好了吗？”我最后向他确认。

“如果你再问一遍，里瑟先生，我就直接提裤子走人。”他对着书架回答说。

“我可没在开玩笑，芬奇。”我奉命握住了他的阴//////茎。

他的前///液很快射得我满手都是。我把它涂抹在哈罗德的后/////穴，权当临时润滑。当我往他体内伸进第三根手指时，我决定下次一定买好几大箱润滑剂藏起来备用。我抽出手指，再次俯身紧紧贴着他的后背，凑近他的耳边。

“有传染病///病史吗，哈罗德？”我含住他的耳廓舔舐。我当然知道没有，他的病例档案是我首先搜集的资料。

“没有，除非几个月前的感冒也算是的话。”他大喘着气回答，我贴着他的耳朵轻笑出声。

“那我就全力以赴了。”他突然憋住了气，深深埋进书堆里，我细细亲吻他的脖颈予以安抚，“记得呼吸，哈罗德，呼吸会让你更好受，很快就到了。”

我自己的性////器也慢慢被摩挲地坚硬肿胀、饥渴难耐了，我趴在他耳边低语着甜言蜜语以分散他的一点注意力，同时身下一挺直捣黄龙、完完全全没入他的体内。他开始自己动作腰胯，往后伸着一只手试着摸我的臀，是在示意我动快点呢。但我想亲耳听他说出来。

“该死，约翰，动一动。”难得从他嘴里听到了不雅词汇。他几乎声嘶力竭地朝我喊道。

我近乎全退出来，然后用力地顶回去。老天，这简直让人欲仙欲死。哈罗德似乎也难以承受如此快感。我紧紧钳住他的腰，持续抽////插、顶撞。

“约翰。”他恳求道，“我想看着你。”

我整个人几乎挂在他身上，他尽可能转过脖子来看我，足够让我凑过去亲吻，一刻不停地继续身下的动作。

我能感觉到他的身体开始受不住了；一切也快结束了。我松开掐着他腰的一只手伸去握住他的茎////身，开始快速地上下套弄，同时加快抽///插的速度。他掀开他的宝贝书本，浑身紧绷着，好让我更顺利地在他里面释放。

我们保持着这个姿势，我紧紧把他揽在怀里靠着书架以免他站不稳，感觉得到他已经没力气支撑自己。

我不想离开他，不想从他的身体里抽离，起码不是现在。他终于完全属于我。


	8. Chapter 8

约翰视角

纽约清晨的冷气迟迟不散，站在纽约国际机场出发大厅门口还能感觉到丝丝凉意。

小熊又瞪着大眼睛看着我，我不得不又安抚他，我们还要再等一会儿，哈罗德很快就会回来。

大概是这个早上第一百次哈欠抻腰，昨晚基本没怎么睡觉，感觉浑身痛得要命，但昨晚发生的一切仍真实得历历在目。我们睡在我从前未曾踏足过的图书馆一角的地板上，哈罗德枕在我的胸口。我盯着他看了差不多半小时直到他也醒过来。

我牵着小熊到咖啡车买了杯咖啡，给哈罗德买了杯热煎绿茶。我坐在门边的长椅上，愈趋不耐烦地等，肯定是被小熊带跑了。哈罗德忘记关掉我们出任务时联络用的耳麦，我听见他向他前来陪同的人道别。

哈罗德视角

“谢谢你所做的一切，哈罗德叔叔。”威尔又抱了抱我，然后提起行李。前往莫桑比克航班的登机口现在开始登机了。

“不必客气。”我说，“下次回来记得提前告诉我，我好安排时间和你聊聊。”威尔笑着点点头。

“你说得对，哈罗德叔叔，我总是不请自来。”他说，“但和你待在一起总是很愉快，下次回来我们再去吃过早餐的那家咖啡店吧。”威尔调笑我道，他走上前来几步，“我们可以邀请那位你总是挂在嘴边的工作伙伴。”

“别乱说话！”我意识到自己有些激动了。如果约翰听得到我们的对话——他现在当然听不到——他一定会觉得我是个偏执狂，好在他早上带小熊去散步了。我偏向找个更好的时机和场合向威尔正式介绍约翰，“我也不是整天谈论他。”

“你说了算。”他投降道，“但我想你好好考虑一下那天我跟你说的，”威尔神色严肃，我知道他只是想让我过得更好，“你说的这个人，约翰，听你的描述看起来他是个好人。我觉得他挺关心你。我看得出来你也百分百在乎他，所以建议你认真考虑好，你也独身这么久了，继续独处不见得是好主意，我也明白格蕾丝的事情让你不好受，但我们总需要陪伴在身。”

我站在路边等出租车，迫切想要回到图书馆。我看到约翰坐在对街的长椅上，一手牵着小熊一手握着纸杯。他走过来，把冒着热气的纸杯递给我，我能闻到我最喜欢的绿茶香味。我们并肩慢步，小熊走在中间。每走一步，我们之间的无言沉默让我愈不舒服。

“我会去的。”约翰突然冒出一句。

“去哪？”我不知道他指的是什么。

“去跟你和你那位朋友吃早餐，下次他回来的时候。”他依然看着前路。我停下脚步，他跟着停下。

“什么？”我惊讶道，“你在偷听我们谈话！那不可能，我没带通讯设备，我想我们也过了互相监视对方的阶段。唯一能窃听的方式是手机但我已经关机了……糟糕，早上我给威尔打过电话，送他来机场。”

“我想见见他，而且他也发出了邀请。”他说，“外加我挺想知道你跟他如何谈论我。你跟他说的大部分都没错，但那个孩子，尽管他根本没见过我，他对我的猜测和想法完全正确。”他望着我，等着我彻底明白他话里的意思。虽然我对他偷听这件事感到惊讶且不妥，昨天在图书馆我们也经历了那样的事，但我依然有些难以相信他真的这样想。“我爱你。”

他的言行、嗓音，他的眼睛，诚恳而不掺一丝虚假。我相信他，我想要相信他，但我已经许久没有感受过爱，对我来说它新鲜无比，我也需要一定的时间来彻底消化我们之间关系的转变，我相信这对约翰来说，也是一次巨变。

我没说话，绕过小熊走到约翰身旁。现在我们之间没有任何格挡。我们继续赶路，我率先打破沉默。

“如果现在还不算晚的话，我愿意跟你一起去吃早餐，里瑟先生，作为那天早上你的邀约的回复。”

“当然不迟，芬奇先生。”我的眼角余光看到他在笑。我不确定如果我转过去看他的笑脸，我还能不能控制住自己。“我知道有家咖啡店的果塔很好吃。”

我也跟着笑，许久以来发自真心的笑，我从未如此相信过任何人，甚至不及奈森和格蕾丝。约翰了解我的所有秘密，而他不在乎这些秘密是否丑恶，他全盘接受。有生以来第一次我不再行走的时候频繁回头以检查是否有人跟踪。周围的行人在我眼中逐渐模糊，现在他们都不重要了。他们也许会猜测为什么我笑得这般开心，但都不重要了，我也不在乎他们是不是在猜测我们的关系。我和他并肩走在纽约最繁荣的其中一条街上，穿过街道走进公园。

但有一件事确实在困扰着我，那家咖啡店的女侍者不停地在上下打量约翰。不过约翰根本不作理会，再说我可以不看他好让自己得以平静。我俩坐下来后他就一直盯着我，这让我有点压迫感。早点被呈上来了，我祈祷约翰能专注于他的早餐。毕竟被他盯着让我很难认真品味覆盆子果塔。非常困难。

“里瑟先生，”我用餐巾拭了拭嘴角，“你是否愿意去个更私人的地方继续享用这顿愉快的早餐，比方说，你家里。”我以为用姓氏正儿八经地称呼彼此是只属于我们的趣味。

我还没说完，约翰就站了起来，取过了我俩的外套。小熊也站了起来，迫不及待地想要回家。

离开咖啡馆的时候，公园里的其中一个电话亭响了起来。看来我的早晨计划和我们的假期要被机器中断了。我看向约翰，他点头回应。这是我们的工作，如果因为失责的疏忽而让号码陷入险境，我们永远都不会原谅自己。

我取下听筒，听见了再熟悉不过的机械声音。约翰靠在亭边，笑着看向我，等待接收他的新任务。


End file.
